


Wilt.

by aficariacx



Series: Serenity Connection [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fem!Frisk, Female human at least. lol, Somewhat, Underfell, evil sans, killer!sans, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aficariacx/pseuds/aficariacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fading light, leaves everything in darkness swallowed and gone, swallowed and gone, swallowed and gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is just a little something something that popped up in my mind..  
> You should totally hear the song that inspired me to do so!
> 
> Wilt - Verse Quence  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZsVN0inVoc )
> 
> Till then!

_“When the snow falls, and you’re in pain,”_

_“do you think that the white color of the cold snow will turn red,”_

__  
  


_“into a wonderful bed of roses?”_

 

The skeleton awoke with a start. Looks like Sans had been sleeping through watch again. But it didn’t bother him one bit. Nothing was happening and nothing else was planning to. He had been in this job for years now—especially after the incident. The pay wasn’t as high, but it was enough to get him and Papyrus by.

Sans stared as the slow freckles of cold slowly shimmers down in front of his vision. The skeleton hugged his frame a little tighter, as if the warmth from the sweater was enough. Though, it wasn’t as if he could even feel cold—the breeze just goes through him. But somehow, the emptiness he felt in his heart—if he has a heart—was enough to give me ghostly shivers.

It had been four months since the last reset. And the child with bob-shaped-cut-hair hadn’t left through the gigantic-antique-wooden door. But it was fine for Sans, that means no more repeats and replays. Yet, for some reason it still aches him that the kid hasn’t come by him yet. Probably cause aside from the woman behind the door, the kid seem to like his jokes. And that was enough to make Sans miss them a little.

} – {

               

_“Are my eyes closed?”_

_“If they’re open…”_

_“Will they see that the sky is blue but not grey?”_

 

“Or am I inside a cage, so broken?”

Sans muttered under his breath. Another week has gone by, and the kid hadn’t walk past the door since. It started to irk him a little. Does that mean the human had finally let the underground go? And was bored of it that she didn’t bother jumping into the god damn whole?

Does that mean, monsters are trapped here again?

Biting back a curse, Sans hopped of his stool and made his way to the infamous wooden door. There was only one way to find out whether the kid was really here or not and it was to ask the lady—to ask Toriel. Yes, well of course he remembers her name. In this timeline, apparently Toriel had introduced herself as if being a runaway queen was okay. But Sans didn’t care, he wasn’t the type to care.

_Until now._

His skeletal hand lingered on the door frame, staring at each curve and edge with attention. His mind wondered, whether if the human’s hand had felt rough against the door? Does her heat still lingered on each bark, each crack or did she simply pushed the door—wanting nothing more to have anything with the Ruins. Gripping his hand, forming it into a fist, he knocked two times.

“knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“human.”

“—Human who?”

“heh, if only that’s true.” Sans shrugged and slouch down on the snow coated ground, soaking his basketball pants in the meantime. Toriel simply laughed, it was genuine—that means the human hadn’t fall into the Ruins yet.

“Yes, well…one more isn’t it?” She asked.

“eh, don’t really remember.” Sans replied nonchalantly.

“Hehe, don’t worry. Do not lose hope, my friend.”

.

                ..

                                                ….           ..

                                                                                .               .               .

                                                                                                                                ……

                                                                                                                                                . . .

 “ _are they still there_?”

} – {

The underground fell into despair.

Everyone had lost hope. The last human that had fallen into the underground was three decades ago and they had believed no one else would. The king himself had started to panic, his subjects are broken and so angry that they had started to fight against him. The head of the royal guard tried to protect the king, but it was futile.

The underground was a war zone. After the fall of the only royalty left, everyone started a rebellion. It was chaotic, the ground was coated with dust—friends turn on friends and the queen had locked herself up in the Ruins with the monsters whom didn’t like what was happening.

Sans was one of those who had fallen into despair. Not only had he lost his chance on seeing the aboveground again, the thought of the human who had reset one last time and disappeared had left his mind wander. It was devastating, no one remembered her—except him.

Sometimes he would convince the scientist to try and find her, but he would be turned down nicely that it was just a dream. But it wasn’t. He remembered everything, every single detail. The smiles she had spread across the realm, the sweet voice she has as she sings quietly next to Syren and her expression as every monster in the realm was murdered.

Sans shivered.

Right, it didn’t matter. Her last timeline was a genocidal one. Maybe that’s why she didn’t bother coming back. She had done everything she can in the underground, eventually finding herself bored of everyone—bored of him. Or maybe she had felt guilt, so guilty that she didn’t wanna come facing everyone she had murdered so mercilessly.

Papyrus had left him. No, more like Sans himself had killed his brother. It wasn’t because he had wanted to. It was because he wanted to protect his baby brother—wait, no. Papyrus was still with him. He could still see him, Papyrus isn’t dead. Sans laughed at himself for being so stupid. Why, why would he thought that Papyrus was gone?

“if they’re gone…”

“—will they still be waiting and greeting me with warm welcomes and smiles, as I go to them..?”

_No. They won’t._

} – {

 

There was no one left on the other side of the door.

Sans had been the only survivor—killing Undyne was harder than he thought. But ironically, it was funny. The short skeleton which had been laughed at by the head of the royal guard as weak—had mercilessly murdered the hero and bathe in her dust.

He had no memory of why he did so. Why he had killed everyone, all he remembered was red. Sooner, his powers had shifted color. The usual cold blue had bright radiant red, the color of her. He chuckled, remembering the memories he had from a timeline so long ago.

_Red, everywhere._

Had he killed her too?

Did her last reset had been her one and only, leaving just a far off memory of herself being a hero— _and he the villain?_ It’s funny, it really is funny. Even Papyrus thought so too. That he, the last survivor back then had been the killer now. But it was fun. It was really fun, hearing the screams and cries and—

“…Sans?”

The skeleton turned around, his usual dark expression turned into a shock one. He hadn’t heard anyone coming through his monologue of thoughts. But to think that there was someone else besides him, and to think that..

“….i was too late.”

…

                                                .               .

                                                                                .

                                                                                                                .                               .

                                                                                                                                                                                .

                                                                                                                                                                                                …

“The fading light, leaves everything in darkness… swallowed and gone;”

“woah kid, didn’t know you could sing.”

The human child turned around, jumping back at the sudden interruption. The skeleton simply stood there, giving her his infamous lazy grin. Her expression changed into a funny one, causing the short skeleton to laugh. It was as if nothing happened—as if there’s nothing wrong in the world they are in.

                                                                                                                                                               

 

… _Swallowed and gone._


End file.
